This study will focus on patients with severe visual loss because of age-related macula degeneration in one eye who have good vision in the second eye. It will determine whether the good eye can be protected from severe visual loss by the administration of vitamin E and vitamin C when exposure of the retina to light below 500 mn is diminished. The recruited patients will be randomly assigned either to a treated or untreated control group and examined at 4-month intervals. Follow-up will continue for 5 years, unless an early beneficial or detrimental effect causes the study to be terminated in less than 5 years.